1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that panoply of devices that serve to anchor to bone, suture materials for the purpose of facilitating adherence of soft tissues such as muscle and ligament tissues in close apposition to such bone by way of such suture materials being sewn thereto and therein.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following patents may bear somewhat on the essence of the instant invention. However, the instant invention represents a manifest improvement upon and variation from any other arguably similar devices current in or out of vogue within the scope of the field of such devices.
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Goble et al Harpoon Suture Anchor 5,141,520 8/25/92 2. Gatturna et al Suture Anchor 4,898,156 2/6/90 3. Chow Surgical Implement 5,176,682 1/5/93 4. Anspach, Jr. Suture Anchoring 5,102,421 4/7/92 and Method of Forming 5. Fischer et al Bone Fastener 4,716,893 1/5/88 6. Goble et al Ligament Anchor 4,870,957 10/3/89 System 7. Hayhurst et al Bone Anchor and 5,037,422 8/6/91 Method of Anchoring a Suture to a Bone ______________________________________